Game on!
by SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Have you ever heard about virtual reality? Marinette and Adrien know about it non-hearsay. They were caught in one virtual game which was created by new akuma-villain. But at first they didn't knew that they shouldn't became there. But who told to villain that they are Ladybug and Chat Noir?And now they should survive in this game. And then there Hawk Moth appeared. But not alone.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N: And here I'm! I promised you in the end of Copier that there will be a new fan fiction. Plot of this fan fiction is based on the LitRPG genre. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

_Laboratory of researching about virtual reality, France, Paris, 11:30 am._

* * *

"Professor, I'm telling you that it is a great idea to build virtual worlds not only for modeling different situations or for safety researching of dangerous substances! Every teenager in the world like games! Why we can't make a game which is similar with virtual reality? Can you imagine this picture: you are for example a student who hasn't got friends, very bad in sports but he is a professional gamer? His life is a similar with dark line. But then he sees this game, he _**"diving"**_ in our virtual reality and look! You can touch the grass and feel it like it is natural, not virtual! In this magic world he could be anybody: very strong knight who fights with dragons; a wizard who lives in his own tower; a professional thief who is a legend in criminal world. And do you know how much money we can earn if you will accept my project? It will be an explosion on the market! I've already written a program code which could be used for _NPC's_ natures…"

"I see that you worked hard on your project. But I can't accept it."

"Why, professor?"

"Because it is only a wasting of time! Virtual games are only waste your time and can't teach you anything! If you made a program code of virtual mining I would accept this. But games: NO!"

"Professor…"

"I told to you that I wanted to tell. You failed your practice. See you again in university on resit!"

* * *

_Student's hostel, 12:00 am._

* * *

"How dare he called my work a wasting of time? It is the future of gaming industry! And he ruined it…" Student was sitting in his room and held the paper sheet where he put some part of his program code. He was so upset that he didn't notice a black with purple butterfly who landed on his paper sheet.

"My greetings, _Virtual Master_! My name is Hawk Moth, You didn't find a support into realization of your desire and goal. I can help you with it and I can help you built your own virtual game world! But in return you should bring to me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Deal?"

"Deal, Hawk Moth." The dark magic covered student.

"But at first you should put Ladybug and Chat Noir in your game. I think that they don't know nothing about this types of games so they will be easy targets."

"Yes Hawk, Moth. I think that you too would like to be a part of this game? I think that you want watch their defeat personally?"

"Well, I've got one little request then: can you make my wife alive there?"

"Of course." He wrote on his keyboard Hawk Moth's real name and the name of his wife and pressed 'Enter'.

"Game on, Ladybug and Chat Noir." He wrote their nicknames because he didn't know their civilian identities, smiled and again pressed 'Enter'.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Scientific center. Oculus rift. Training ground. The signs of gathering storm.**

* * *

_Francoise-Dupont college, 9:00 am._

* * *

"All right class." Mme. Bustier called for attention. "Do you remember where are we going today?"

"To the scientific center of Ada Lovelace." Marinette answered.

"Wow, girl! You don't late today!" Alya whispered behind her.

"Yes, Marinette, it's very great that you didn't late today. You could miss a lot of fun." Adrien said.

Marinette blushed into red. "T-thank y-you f-for y-y-your com-complim-ment."

"Any time." He smiled again and turned his attention back to Mme. Bustier.

"I'm gonna faint now." Marinette whispered.

"Girl, it is not right place and not right time. Hold yourself!" Alya shoved her.

"What is so interesting could be in programming?" Chloe asked aloud.

"Even you, Chloe, can find something interesting there." Max answered cheerfully. He was that type of man who would do everything for science. "I've heard that they have got very successful research in area of virtual reality."

"And why I should be interested in this?" Chloe asked arrogantly.

"The answer is simple. You want to make manicure but you're not sure which would be the best. You open virtual reality and make prototype. If you liked it you could have more free time and have a calm day." Kim chuckled.

Chloe lit up. "What we're waiting for? Where is this center?"

"Nice act, guys." Marinette whispered to boys who made high five.

"The funniest part of this that it is almost true." Max whispered back. "I can't wait for a moment when I and Markov will show them our works."

"I would glad to see their researching in virtual reality." Markov said. "It would be interesting to see virtual version of myself."

"So, our bus is here, take your seats and we can go." Mme. Bustier said.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette were the last who entered to the bus and they noticed that their best friends Nino and Alya are sitting together and there is no more free seats except two in the end of the bus.

"So… Do you want to sit next to the window?" Adrien asked.

"I-I… If you want this… Of course!" Marinette stuttered.

"Great!" Adrien skipped her ahead.

It gives to Marinette a chance to throw at her BFF burning glance but she met on Alya's face cheerful wink.

"You will regret later." Marinette mouthed.

Alya only rolled her eyes.

* * *

After one and half hour they arrived to scientific center where they met professor Jenston. He was a 42-year old man with little bald on the top of his head. He greeted them and conducted to the laboratory of researching of virtual reality. On the halfway of their excursion they lost Max and Markov who started arguing with the group of students and professors about using robot technology in studying. Max promised that he will catch them later after _"some researches and experiments"_.

Professor Jenston opened one door which was signed as "Experimental zone. Be careful and deft!"

"This nameplate is hanging up there because we had got some precedents with experimenters when they bumped in each other and then went to hospital with some injures." Professor Jenston explained while he was opening the door and carefully looked inside. "You can enter. Our experimenters put off their Oculus's."

He conducted class to the stairs and they climbed up to the little observe deck. From this position they could see whole room and notice something new there.

At first this room was full covered by mats. Floor, walls, stairs, even ceiling were covered by mats. Then they noticed group of young people who wore something on their faces as same as masks.

"This technology is called _Oculus Rift_. Unfortunately it is not full effect of _**"diving and sensitive feeling as same as reality"**_ of virtual reality. But you can also see what is happening into virtual reality from first person. The main minus in this technology is that you are moving in virtual reality you should move there. Sometimes it leads to some embarrassment situations… Month ago one young man who wore _Oculus Rift_ bumped into the back of one of our young female assistant. At this moment in front of his eyes was a picture of drum set. The result was predictable…" At this moment whole class blush even Mme. Bustier. "But the funniest part of this situation that he played his musical part so good that program gave him 10 out of 10."

"You told few moments ago something about effect of _**"diving"**_. Can you explain us what it is?" Marinette asked.

"Sure, miss…"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Sure, miss Dupain-Cheng. We're trying to fix the problem of moving. We created some program codes which created one virtual world. It is not so big: 1 km on 1 km. We also almost created the code which gives a man ability to feel his whole body in this virtual world and which gives him a feeling as if he is not in virtual reality but in the real world. The main difference that the person can't live there."

"It is very interesting, professor Jenston! Thank you for your agreement to give us an excursion in your center!" Mme. Bustier thanked scientist.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. Also I wanted to show to the people something interesting about science. Now, kids, you've got some free time before you should go back to your bus. And want to get to know better this boy and his mechanical friend. What is his name?" He asked Mme. Bustier.

"Max Kante."

"Well, enjoy your time, kids!" Professor waved to class and gone away to meet Max. All other class parted too. Ivan, Mylene, Juleka and Rose went to the part where they saw researching about musical influence. Alix, Nathaniel, Lila, Chloe, Kim and Sabrina moved to the art part of center. Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino decided to stay in this zone. Mme. Bustier reminded them that they have got only one hour then they should go back to the bus and after that she gone away to the zone where she noticed learning computers.

* * *

"Wow, it was very interesting!" Alya told general opinion. "Let's look closer to _Oculus Rift_! Maybe we can try it out!"

"They went down and asked another scientist who introduced himself as 'Professor Grittern' about _Oculus Rift_ and possibility to try it to fully understand what they meant under the term 'virtual reality'. He accepted their request but warned them there is only two devices left.

Alya and Nino glanced at each other and smiled.

"Guys, I think that it's gonna be a good idea if you will try them out." They both told it to Marinette and Adrien.

"Are you sure that you don't want?" They pretended that they are resisting but they couldn't wait to put _Oculus Rift_ on.

"Sure. But I think that you should have some distance between you both to not bump into each other." Alya said.

"I will look for you, dude." Nino said to Adrien. "Meanwhile Alya will look for Marinette."

Marinette felt the catch but it all looked like that Alya and Nino really wants to help them to don't break something. She and Adrien put devices on their heads and they both began explain what they are see in front of their eyes.

"We gave them a virtual reality of training ground. It helps develop agility and reaction. Some of our students who never did active sports learnt how to jump on the two meters high barriers." Professor Grittern explained.

* * *

At the same moment Marinette and Adrien both made a flip and roll to the side in the same time. Proffesor's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what was it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, professor. It was suddenly." Teens said.

"Who gave to them the second version of training ground on the hardest level?!" Professor looked back to the group of students whose grins disappeared and jaws were dropped after teen's moves.

"We wanted to joke a little…"

"Guys, you can put off your devices…"

"It is only the beginning! Let us finish it!" Marinette and Adrien protested.

"You can't convince them. They're both very stubborn." Alya and Nino gave to the scientist and students sympathetic look. "And you even didn't see what they are both doing in our gym's classes…"

Everybody in the room stopped their conversations and stared at teens that didn't stop their promotion of the virtual training ground. Somebody hooked up their _Oulus Rifts_ to the screen so they could see what they are doing. After fifteen minutes Adrien and Marinette made their final flips and finished their passage. When they put off their _Oculus Rift_ they heard thunder of applause.

"I will call to your school and I will ask your director to let you sometimes come here. What a wonderful feeling of the balance between virtual and real world! It almost seems to me that you had a feeling of _**"diving"**_!" Professor Grittern shouted to them.

"Great performance guys!" Alya and Nino cheered them. "And great destroying of our plan…" They both mumbled so quiet that their friends didn't notice it.

"I think that you two should try it too!" Adrien said with enthusiastic smile on his face.

"NO!" Couple recoiled from them like Marinette and Adrien were lepers. Then teens laughed.

* * *

Behind those events they didn't notice one new person who appeared in the room. Young student greeted his group mates and went to the oldest person in the room. But then Adrien and Marinette noticed him when he moved away from old scientist and gone away very upset.

"Professor Grittern, can you tell us who are this student and this old man?" Marinette asked.

"Hm… Student's name is Harry Klintens and he is one of the cleverest students that I had ever seen. But he is slightly obsessed with games. So when he heard about our researching in virtual reality, he almost dunes and sleeps there. He wants to create a game with a feeling of "diving". But he is unlucky a little because his curator is Mr. Stright." He nodded to old scientist who had got an argument with Harry some moments ago. "He is very conservative and he has got hard relationship with students but he is the greatest scientist and teacher that I had ever seen."

"Thank you, professor Grittern! But I think that we must go back to the bus if we don't want to be late. It was nice to meet you there! Good bye!" All four waved to scientist.

"Good bye, young ladies and gentleman! And remember that I will ask your director and teacher to let you visit us sometimes!"

* * *

They were the last who arrived to the bus. But before they entered into it Marinette and Adrien felt something strange under their bellies.

"WHAT THE HELL? Why are you both flying?!" Alya and Nino shouted and tried to catch their friends but they were too high for them.

"Marinette, Adrien get back there!" They both heard Mme. Bustier. They still had time to exchange views but then they both disappeared from the view of their class**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

_**Chapter 2. First impressions. Are we have hallucinations?** **How to return a person back in virtual reality? Inbox message. Reveals.**_

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

We both landed on the grass. It seemed to me that we are on the glade in the forest.

"How do you think where we now?" Adrien asked me.

"It's a silly answer but we are in the forest, in coniferous forest."I answered after I smelled the air. Events happened so fast that my brain still didn't realized the fact that I'm sitting in the forest alone with Adrien.

"Is it possible that we were caught by an akuma victim? I don't see other reasons to be teleported from one place to another." Adrien asked me with a note of fear.

"If there is one more akuma in Paris why it isn't appeared himself? And from whole our class only we were teleported there." I noticed that with the new answers on questions number of last is appearing with scary frequency. Why villain (if there is really one more Hawk Moth's villains appeared in Paris) choose us as bait or goal? Who is this new akuma victim and what abilities he has got? Why I'm here alone with Adrien and it looks like we're on the picnic? Oops, thoughts: get back in normal way!

To distract myself from thoughts about me and Adrien (OMG, he is so close to me!) I started looking around. I noticed a pair of squirrels who were sitting on pine branch. When I stared at them more intently I swore to God that I was sitting. I'm afraid that I was gonna fall on my butt when I noticed inscription above animal's heads:

_'Squirrel of Lettingham forest, level 4.'_

"Adrien." I said in a weak voice.

"Marinette?" He was sitting lost in thought but he bounced when he heard my voice. "I'm sorry, had got a lot on my mind. What happened? Are you feeling sick?"

"Can you look on those squirrels and tell me that I haven't got hallucination?"

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

"Can you look on those squirrels and tell me that I haven't got hallucination?"

I was waiting for the question likes 'have you got a bottle of water' but this question knocked me out.

"W-what?" I asked shockingly. "What type of hallucination you had got?"

"I was looking around and noticed squirrels." Marinette indicated to pine and I noticed those ginger animals. "Then I looked at them more intently and then I saw inscription above them."

"Maybe it seemed to you?" I asked her nervously. Whole situation where we were included looked weird and now Marinette said that she has got hallucinations.

"Just looked at them, please."

I shrugged and stared at the squirrels. After one second I noticed inscription about which Marinette told to me.

_"Squirrel of Lettingham Forest."_ I read it aloud. _"Level four."_

Then I turned back to Marinette. "There are now only two possibilities. The first option is that we both were poisoned and now have got similar hallucination. The second option is that it not seemed to us and we were included in something weird."

"What the hell is going on?" She whispered.

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

"Marinette, have you got a blinking in the corner of your eye?"

"Wait a minute." I tried to understand what Adrien is talking about. After one minute (how I promised to him!" I noticed something like sun hare which is accompanied my view whenever where I was looking. "Do you know what it is?"

I hadn't heard an answer and I turned to Adrien and saw him looked shocking. His jaw was dropped; his eyes were running like he was reading something which was visible only to him.

"Adrien?" I called him carefully. He didn't react on his name. "Adrien?" Now I shook his shoulder. Who would say to me a year ago that I'm gonna sit close to Adrien without my stuttering around him and even touching him? Oh, it is sad that Alya and Chloe don't see this. Girl, get back on Earth!

"Adrien, are you okay?" He still didn't react so I decided to use a method of weak slaps in the cheeks. From first pair of them he awakened from his froze situation but his jaw was still dropped. I couldn't help but smirked.

"What's funny?" He asked confusedly.

"Never mind." He gave me a _look_. OMG, how I could resist to it? "Okay, your expression was so funny that I couldn't resist to my desire."

"You still wanted to know what is blinking in the corner of your eye?" He asked me. Why I don't like this tone? It seems to me or it was teasing tone? "Try to open it as same as you are opening your messages in games."

I stared at him in perplexity. "Just try." He said with a grin. Very Chat's grin. Then he reached his pocket to take out his phone but he got nothing from it. Now he looked upset. "Well, I will have to memorize it and it is sad because I can't make a video of your expression to keep it or to show it to Alya."

I don't like it more and more. But I hadn't got any choice. I sighed and followed for his advice. Blinking disappeared. Now I was reading the text and with every line of it I felt that my jaw is dropping down lower and lower.

I felt that there is something wrong!

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

"Marinette, have you got a blinking in the corner of your eye?" I asked. I noticed this blinking few moments ago and I hoped that it is not seemed to me. And why it is looked like as if I had seen something similar few hours ago?

"Wait a minute." Marinette said. And in the same time I remembered where I saw it.

While Marinette and other class were talking with Jenston about _Oculus Rift_ (I've read article about this device in the Internet so I already knew what _Oculus Rift_ is) I was looking for the group of students who were testing another device. And I heard a question about blinking in the corner of his eye. The scientist who was standing near with them explained that user received a new message from another user or from system. He described how to open it and then I saw on the screen this message. Unfortunately in the next second the connection with server was broken and the group made frustrated groan.

I tried to follow for instructions which scientist gave to student and wow! I opened this letter!

I began read it and I felt that with every line my eyes grew wider and wider and I couldn't resist to it. I heard that Marinette is calling me but it seems that she was far from me. I tried to accept all things that were written there:

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!.."

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

"**Ladybug and Chat Noir!** My name is_ Virtual Master_ and I'm happy to tell you that you are invited in mine virtual game with effect of _**"full diving"**_ which is called _"Miraculous Eden"_ as beta-testers! I know that I included you there in your civilian form so you can choose your nicknames for your civilian identities. Also you can still transforming into your superhero form but it is your ability with cooldown and you can't do it fulltime.

If you will behave you have a chance that you can win in this game and reach the scroll where the akuma is hiding. But if you will not behave your life will become harder.

Good luck in your researching! And remember that it is a game which is very similar with MMORPG. Before you will move somewhere from your landing place I recommend to you to decide which class of character you will choose. Choose wisely! Because you can die in this game. You both have got nine lives but with each death you will lose not only your lives but your levels too.

And to make the game more interesting: you have got two years to find the scroll. After two years I will remove it to another place. And I made of timeline in that way that if you will not find this scroll in those two years I will move timeline in real world. So if you are, for example, will find the scroll after seven years you will come back to Paris in the same day but only seven years after.

Also I've got last advices to you. Don't seek to quickly gain levels. At first try to pump by you (like exercises in gym classes or something similar). At the second: to call the window where you can distribute your characteristics you should think "The window of characteristics" and it will appear next to you.

Good luck!

P.S. I forgot to tell you that Hawk Moth there is in the game too. He wants to see your defeat and he wants to spend the time with his wife who is alive there and dead in real world.

_Virtual Master."_

* * *

"I told you M'Lady that it is sad that I haven't got a phone to record your expression" I heard Adrien's voice.

I closed the window and stared at him. My brain was too overloaded so I didn't understand at first his words. But then…

"Adrien? CHAT?!"

"It is nice to find who you really are, my Ladybug." And how his face still not crackled from his wide grin?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Memories about the past. May I ask you? If your friends are in trouble the best decision is to join to them!**

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

I was sitting and hugging knees. My brain was on reboot. When it finally started to work again the opening theme of it was mine wails "DISASTER! DISASTER!"

"Hey, M'Lady. Are you okay?" Adrien came up closer to me and sit in front of me.

I didn't answer. My brain still didn't connect with my tongue. But my brain is already connected with my eyes so I saw his grin on his perfect face.

"Still can't accept the fact that your partner was sitting in front of you whole this time? I know your feelings. You know why I was zoned out whole this time? I can't accept the fact that you were Ladybug. But now it makes sense. I matched all events together and I understand why you were hiding every time at akuma's attacks."

I still didn't answer. Now I was putting all coincidences between Chat and Adrien. But there was one moment that I couldn't understand yet. Oh, _'Brain'_ found a way to _folder 'Tongue'_!

"Kit… Adrien." I started shyly.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the day when we fought with Gorizilla?"

"Of course I remember! How could I forget the day when I was so close to M'Lady?"

"How did you was in two places in the same time?" I asked him genuinely.

"Well…" Adrien rubbed his neck. Oh, at this moment he reminded me a Chat when he tried to say something to me. "I was the in Chat form and the guy who played civilian me was a fan who followed to us from your house."

"Oh, it's make sense now." I wiped a sweat from my brow. I was afraid that Adrien have got a secret twin with whose I was tried to talk all those days while he was having fun as Chat.

"May I ask you about the day when I saw two Ladybugs?"

"Sure. I tried to stop Alix but she did a jump in the time and I did it with her too so I arrived and met myself. Then you met two Ladybugs."

"To be honest it was one of my happiest days." He smirked. "Because I was in love with you since your speech on Eiffel tower. So you can imagine my feelings at this moment."

I sighed. "At this day before I got back in the time you was touched by Alix. And I was really scared to lose you."

He looked at me with sad emotion on his gorgeus face, "I didn't know about it M'Lady. I'm sorry for this incident."

"It is okay, Kitty. Just promise to me that when we will get out you will not risking by your neck."

He nodded. "I promise, Purrincess. But now we should work in the team again and I'm afraid of that we should both learn our battle skills from beginning. So I don't sure that I will not risk there to save you."

"I can understand this." I answered. "C'mon, kitty. We should use all our gaming experience to survive in this world and catch the akuma."

"How do you think: who could be new villain?"

"I think that it could be this student. Do you remember what did say professor Grittern? He is crazy in love in games. And he had an argument with his curator and he gone away sad."

"I think that it is possible." Adrien nodded.

"Okay, let's look to the guides and decide what possibilities we have to use and choose."

I tried to get the position of lotus. But when I started to think about characteristics I felt that Adrien put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and found that he started rubbing his neck nervously.

"May I ask you one more question?"

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

"May I ask you one more question?" I asked shyly.

Why I didn't ask about it earlier? She is already knows about my feelings to her and I didn't saw any reaction on those words. Maybe she was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice it?"

She glanced at me with curiosity. "Um… sure. Ask me whatever you want."

"Be careful with your words." I teased. "Maybe I wanted to ask you about your underwear or Alya's secrets."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Again Chat mode on? Ask me. Then we should hurry. I doubt that we will find this scroll fast."

"Ladybug mode on?" I grinned. Then I sighed at myself and asked her:

"I already told you that I'm in love with Ladybug i.e. you. But you told to Chat-me that there is another boy in who you are in love. Can you tell me who is he?"

Then I looked at her and scared a little because she wasn't breathing. She still was sitting in the position of lotus and it seems that she froze. "Marinette? M'Lady?" It was my turn now to shake her shoulder. Then I noticed that her lips started moving. Then I heard only three words which turned my world upside-down.

"It is you."

At the same moment I felt that something fell on me and it was heavy. When I raised my head I looked at new members of this game.

Alya and Nino.

And judging by their curious faces they heard Marinette's last words.

"What the hell are you doing here?" We screamed with Marinette at the same time.

"We arrived to help our companions of fighting-criminal business." Alya answered.

"Did you really think that we will let you both always fight with villains by yourself?" Nino added.

I and Marinette exchanged glances. It seems that our brains both again went on another reboot.

* * *

**Alya's POV.**

* * *

I looked from bus doors how my friends disappeared in the flash of light. Then something stung me and I bounced in realization that I should find them. I grabbed Nino's hand and went in the side of center. Mme. Bustier still was standing into the shock so she didn't notice that I and Nino run away.

"Babe, where are we going?" Nino asked out of the breath.

"We're going back to the center where we can find our friends!" I shouted. "We can't lose them; we still should bring them together!"

"But where we supposed to find them? We even don't know anything about the villain who kidnapped them and where are they now!"

I wilted on few minutes. In those minutes I was thinking about the ability to find Marinette and Adrien. When they disappeared it seems to me that this flash was consisted some numbers as similar as numbers which I saw in one movie. How this film was called? Material? No. Something on Mat… Why I can't remember it now?!

"Nino, what is the name of the movie about virtual reality which name consist "Mat"?"

"Um, Matrix?"

Of course! How I could forget about that it called "Matrix?"

So, we've got the similar situations. In "Matrix" there was a reality which was based on program code. And what about Marinette and Adrien? Does it mean that they are now in virtual reality? Stop. Virtual reality. We're close with the center of it researching. Does it mean that new villain is one of the students or scientists? So, it is time for Ladyblogger!

* * *

**Nino's POV.**

* * *

I watched how emotions are running on Alya's face and that her frustration gradually replacing by concentrating journalist face.

O-oh.

Alya turned on her journalist's abilities. It is mean that we will run now very long. And I'm hate running if I'm not Carapace!

"Nino, get ready. Put camera in your hands, we're going to find Marinette and Adrien!"

And this predatory look... Ladyblogger mode on. In this state Alya can shake out the soul from anyone except Marinette, Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir. And I couldn't stop admire by their courage to face with this Alya.

"Nino! We're going back to the room where we were before we back to the bus."

"If I remember right it is called experimental zone." I pretended that I'm reminding about it.

"Let's go! I'm almost sure that new akuma victim is one of the students!"

* * *

**Alya's POV.**

* * *

"Professor Grittern!" I shouted to scientist.

He turned to me and I saw that he was surprised to see us again. "What are you doing there, miss…"

"Alya Cesaire, Ladyblogger. And it is Nino Lahiffe, my assistant." I indicated on Nino who was standing behind me with my phone as camera. "We're doing researching about new villain who kidnapped our friends some minutes ago to help Ladybug and Chat Noir find them. We're suspecting that it was one of your students or partners in science."

"Your friends were kidnapped? There is new Hawk Moth's attack? And you are suspecting that new villain is one of the students or scientists?"

"Yes, you are right. To be fair we're suspecting that that man was there because our friends were replaced to virtual world."

"But it is impossible! Nobody who is working there didn't leave the room! Oops…"

"Is there is somebody who is not in the room?"

"One of our students, Harry Klintens is not there."

"The student who is genius and crazy in games?"

"Yes. I didn't see him after he left our zone after his argument. I thought that he went to his room in student's hostel."

"Can you tell us the number of his room?"

Professor asked other students and one of them said that his room has got number 251.

"Thank you! You helped us very much!" At this moment I turned back to Nino. "Let's go to the hostel. He must be there if he didn't appeared himself."

* * *

**Nino's POV.**

* * *

It was luckily that the guard was a fan of Ladybug and he allowed us to come in. We went up to the third floor but we didn't do any moves after we saw that we were awaited.

"It is stupid to do live if you know that your enemy would watch for it." Villain said.

He wore a poison-green hoodie, poison purple shorts; his eyes were hid behind sunglasses. I noticed that he held under his armpit a keyboard which I suspected was the thing where akuma was hiding.

"No, you're wrong." Harry said when he noticed my stare. "Akuma is not there.

"Maybe you can give us an answer where it is hiding?" Alya asked with kitten eyes.

He smirked. "It is in my game where is your friends are friends - Ladybug and Chat Noir - are trying to survive now. And I didn't kidnap them. I invited them as beta-testers!"

It was luckily that Alya's phone accumulator died few minutes ago. I exchanged glances with Alya.

"Does it mean that Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" I read her dumb question in her eyes.

"It seems like that it is true." I answered silently with my glance.

Then I saw the light. Or it was something else?

"I think that you need more beta-testers? You can send us to our friends and we can help you make a guide about working in the team. Deal?"

He didn't think long.

"Deal!"

* * *

**Alya's POV.**

* * *

What it was? Is it my Nino, my Carapace who always seemed to me as quiet man who always trying to protect other people?

But then I looked at him and I understood that he again trying to protect our friends. If they are alone in this virtual reality their chances to survive are low. So we can help them!

"I will teleport you in their location. And buddy, remember that you promised to me to make a guide about group playing!"

"I remember about it."

"Get ready, 3… 2… 1…"

I saw that I and Nino both were in the air and in the next moment we both started falling on Marinette and Adrien.

"… Marinette? M'Lady?" We both heard Adrien's concerned questions. So, he knows that Marinette is Ladybug. And if he asking her as same as Chat Marinette knows that Adrien is Chat.

"It is you." We heard Marinette's quiet answer before we landed on Adrien's back. Interesting, about what they were talking before we appeared?

Then they both stared at us in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?" We heard their crying.

"We arrived to help our companions of fighting-criminal business." I answered with a smirk.

"Did you really think that we will let you both always fight with villains by yourself?" Nino supported me.

They exchanged their glances and froze. Fine, now they are both dropped out of reality (or virtuality?).

Perfect timing, guys!

* * *

_**A/N: Glad to see you all again! If you noticed it events are slow now. But wait for some time! There will be the action! Later. **_

_**I think it is a long-running fan-fiction so you can see updates of this story everyday or every two days. **_

_**Also I want to hear your reviews about the plot and possible ideas about the situation where our heroes are now.**_

_**Thanks for attention! The next chapter will be published tomorrow with a new chapter of "Who she is? Who he is? Who are they?".**_

_**See ya later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I think that I forget tell you about one detail... Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and their class are 18-19 years old mans. So don't look surprise sometimes at their behavior.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Panic! At the Disco songs or content. I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Trouble-free method. Almost first quest. There is no pain! Oh, Mari... Possible strategy. Shall surprises stop falling from the sky?!**

* * *

** Alya's POV.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes! Fucking fifteen minutes they both were on the same cloud and wouldn't come back to Earth. Even slaps didn't work.

"Babe," I turned to Nino. "How do you think is it right that there are only four of us?"

"What do you mean, Nino?" I looked at him with perplexity in my voice.

"I've got the feeling that we missed something very important… Or somebody."

"Huh? I still can't understand you."

"Listen, we both know that they are our friends and partners. But we've got not full team right now."

"You'd like to bring here Chloe?!"

"I know that it is strange idea. But!" He raised his forefinger but then he took thought. "Well, I need some answers at first from our friends to be sure that I'm right."

"At first we should return them back." I grinned. "And it is not easy task."

"Well, our first quest in the game! Task is return Marinette and Adrien back. Reward is answers on some questions." Nino said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I knew that frequent communication with Chat will end not well. But wait, it is Adrien. ARGH! A frequent communication with Ladybug… Marinette gave me her seriousness and calmness? Because I haven't got another explanation why those silly jokes made my eyes rolling.

Hmm… How turtle puns would like to look? Wait, I already know the answer. Terrible!

* * *

**Nino's POV.**

* * *

I've got a theory. But I haven't got the proofs. Also I still don't know how to work with system and how we can communicate with different options.

Since Marinette and Adrien are there more time then we I suspect them that they learnt something new about this world and game.

All we need is returning them. And phrase "Earth to Marinette/Adrien!" will not work.

Apparently Alya had got similar thoughts because her next question sounded slyly:

"The first quest! Which level is close to impossible!"

"Well we've got the last chance. Listen…" I leaned to Alya's ear and started whispering.

Then we with satisfied smiles on our faces leaned to Adrien's and Marinette's ears: I leaned to my bro's and Alya leaned to her bff's.

3… 2… 1…

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

"Adrien is close to Lila and she is trying to grab his hand and kiss him." I heard Alya's voice.

WHAT?! HOW DARE THIS LIAR KISS MY ADRIEN?!

"Ouch! Guys! Can you be more accurate, please? It is fine to not to feel the pain but it doesn't mean that you should hurt everybody!" I heard Alya's and Nino's voices. Then I remembered that now we're in the game and that there is no Lila there.

I calmed down and exchanged glances with Adrien. Then we looked at our friends who were lay under our knees and sighed guiltily.

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

"Chloe is conducted Nathaniel to Marinette and he is trying to kiss her now." I heard Nino's voice.

WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY BOTH ESPECIALLY NATHANIEL DO IT TO MY MARINETTE?

"Ouch! Guys! Can you be more accurate, please? It is fine to not to feel the pain but it doesn't mean that you should hurt everybody!" I heard Alya's and Nino's voices. Then I remembered that now we're in the game and that there is no Chloe or Nathaniel there.

I calmed down and exchanged glances with Marinette. Then we looked at our friends who were lay under our knees and sighed guiltily.

* * *

**Nino's POV.**

* * *

"First quest is complete!" I wheezed.

"With the price of two bodies who tried to hurt us, and now press us down to the ground." Alya wheezed too.

"We're sorry guys." Adrien said.

"But you should choose phrases more carefully." Marinette added.

"Could you let us stand up? I like the smell of earth but it doesn't mean that I like it taste!" Seriously, last two minutes I tried to not accidently touch the earth with my tongue.

"We're sorry again." They pulled out their knees from our backs and gave us their hands to help us.

"So, we returned you back. Can you answer to me on some questions?" I started fill the space of knowledge about this world.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is there any ways to communicate with each other?"

"Do you see a blinking in the corner of your eye?" Adrien asked us.

"Wait a sec." I and Alya said in the same time. "Yes. What is it?"

"Now pretend that it is a mail box and you should open it. Try to pretend that it is a screen and your eyes can lead the way to mouse."

"And you explain it to me in other way." Marinette said offended a little.

"_Purr-_incess, we work together very long time so we are understand each other sometimes without any words."

"_Purr-_haps, I consider it as a compliment."

"MARINETTE? WHAT THE HELL? PUNS?" Alya shouted.

"I wanted to make something nice to _**mine kitty**_."

"Why you did it? He is on cloud-nine now!"

"Can you stop your conversation on a minute, please?" I didn't want interrupt them because it was funny to listen and watch them but I hadn't got a choice. "Marinette, you are the most professional gamer who I know. Is it gonna be good if I will invite Chloe there from the point of building a good group? I think that all our team should fight with this akuma and additional hands will help us with it."

"How do you want to do this? I'm not against it because if I'm thinking right we need at minimum one more member to make our chances to survive there! Oh, you even don't know what situation we have…"

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

What a nice feeling to send Chat on the next reboot! One little pun and compliment, and he is out. And I even didn't start flirting with him! Yes, it is a little revenge for all those years of puns, jokes and flirt which he done to me. It's gonna be funny…

Then Nino asked me about Chloe. After few minutes I realized that it is really not bad idea. Yes, we will listen some of her yelling but we can handle with it. Plus, I started forming a plan how to survive there and the fifth man was really required. Especially if take into consideration our abilities.

Nino is definitely _tank_, the man who take all shots on his shield as same as Carapace. Plus he and Alya already said that there is no pain.

Alya is clearly _wizard_ or _mage_. Her abilities when she is Rena Rouge directly connected with magic so she wouldn't have problems with it.

Chloe… Her ability is based on venom. And the venom is a feature of _assassins_ or_ rogues_. Plus it is the same with her nature.

Me and Adrien… Adrien is professional fencer. He knows how to use this type of weapon. He is definitely _dd-person(damage dealer)_. Well and me… I already used yo-yo so much so I can't imagine myself with another weapon in my hands. But I will have yo-yo only when I will transform in Ladybug (I already glanced on my abilities and their description). And what about the moments when we're not in our hero transformation (make a mental note to ask Nino and Alya about their abilities if they have got them)? Hmm… I'm gonna be a_ damage dealer_ too but with_ kusarigama*****._

Then I described to Nino and Alya the situation that we had got at this moment. And I warned them about timeline.

"Marinette, can we talk privately?" Suddenly I heard Adrien's voice. "Don't worry, it will take few minutes."

I shrugged and followed to him.

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

"M'Lady! You can't be so tough with the poor Chat!" I asked looking in her blue eyes. Very beautiful eyes…

"What do you mean?" She pretended that she doesn't understand what I meant. But I saw it.

"You know! I… I always wondered that you, M'Lady, will call me your Chat. And then compliments. Spill out: what did you plan?"

"It's a little revenge for previous years." Then she leaned to my ear and whispered very sensually. "Get ready: the next step is flirt and it is not final step."

And then she bit softly my ear.

I don't know how I still was standing.

And then she kissed me in lips!

Chat's heaven, I came back!

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

"Girl, what was it?" Alya asked me.

"What? We only were talking."

"Yup. But after simple conversation guys don't settle down with happy smile on their faces."

I looked back. Haw… It seems that I'm a little overdone with him. But who knew that he has huger crush on me than I had on him?

"Be careful Marinette. You are very bright illustration of this song, you know?"

"Which song?"

"This:

_"We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired_

_I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned_

_I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company_

_So maybe tonight I'll be the libertine…"******_" Alya sang. "And remember about first lines of the second verse. I think it would be sad if he will lose one of his lives by this way."

"And what did you do to Nino that he is so quiet?"

"Me?" Alya looked at me. "I was looking for you both guys."

We turned to Nino and heard his quiet, "Yes!"

Again flash of light. And in five meters from us Chloe landed.

But she wasn't alone.

I sighed. What should we tell to Kim and Rose?

* * *

_**A/N: *: Kusarigama is a weapon which appeared in the period of XIV-XVI centuries in Japan. It contains of chain (kusari), sickle (kama) and shock load (fundo). **_

_****: Panic! At the Disco, "Collar Full". **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope that you like that I added in this story three more characters. If Chloe's appearance was predicted what about Kim and Rose? XD How did you react?**_

_**I hope that you have got satisfying from the reading my fan fiction. But now...**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5. Three mans, one problem. How to return man in virtual reality #2. Just stop break Chat's nerves. New name is always important.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

* * *

This day was bad from it is beginning. At first this joke about manicure (you really thought that I will take on that?). At second Adrikins and Marinette (I never show to her my true feelings but I was proud for this girl who mixed in her life so many subjects and after them and me she always was in good mood) are disappeared in the flash of light. At third…

"Ugh, Sabrina, can you turn off air conditioning? It can destroy my haircut."

"Of course, Chloe!" My second friend (after Adrikins) stood up to close the airflow.

I sighed. I never liked doing it but the time when I was Queen Bee showed me how wrong I lived those whole years.

"_Thank you_, Sabrina." I said aloud.

All conversations in the bus suddenly stopped. I looked around to notice that everybody stared at me except Mme. Bustier because she was the only one man in our class who saw real Chloe Bourgeois. It happened at the top of Eiffel Tower when Paris was attacked by Zombiezoo (Mme. Bustier was akumatized at this day because of me and I was really upset that I allowed it. Well, Ladybug saw my mask too and find real me. Maybe it was one of the reasons why she gave me Bee Miraculous.

Although, when I'm looking back in the time I'm only shaking my head. How could I be so stupid? My mask rejected all my classmates. But to be fair: my 'archenemy' Marinette began to treat better with me and started telling to my classmates that I'm not as bad as I showed myself. And I was waiting for the moment to say thank you.

Besides… I still don't know why I didn't pull my mask of _'brat girl'_ away. Maybe I was afraid of that they will not accept me as myself. Sometimes I imagined that when I will show real me everybody will call to ambulance or psychiatry to tell that _'mayor's daughter'_ gone crazy. It made me laugh.

Silence didn't stop hanging in the air. I sighed again but now it was a sigh of irritation.

"What? Even I can say _'thank you'_!"

They slowly nodded and returned to their conversations. I sniffed.

Then I noticed something strange. There wasn't something familiar in the bus… But what was wrong? I took a closer look to the heads of my classmates.

Of course! Only Nino wore baseball hat and I didn't heard camera clicks of redhead!

Then I did the second stupid thing in those five minutes.

"Mme. Bustier, where are Alya and Nino?"

Oops… I always called them redhead and headphones behind my mask. And now I called them by names.

But they didn't notice it.

"I saw that Alya and Nino gone away to find akuma victim to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to return their friends back. Alya posted short video in Ladyblog few minutes ago." Rose said.

"How long ago it was?" Mme. Bustier asked.

"About… half an hour?"

"Can somebody call to them? I'm really starting bother about them."

The first who reacted to Mme. Bustier's words were Kim and Alix. Of course it was for them another challenge: who first will call to their friends.

After one minute their faces became worried.

"No signal."

* * *

Then Rose squeled. Everybody turned to her. Her hands were shaking while she was read something from her phone.

"I-It's n-new p-p-post in L-Lad-dyb-bkog." She explained stuttering. Gosh, even Marinette didn't stutter around Adrien (Gosh, they really thought that I will not notice that she has a crush on him? However, I thought to help them in one day. At the prom for example). "Al-lya and N-Nino are d-disap-peared too."

* * *

The bus stopped in front of school. Everybody got out. Then Mme. Bustier raised her hand to attract attention.

"Today there will be no more subjects. You all can go home while I'm gonna to talk with their parents and show them the situation. You can pass school tomorrow too."

At this moment I felt something ease. Then I noticed that I'm in the air. The picture of disappeared Adrien and Marinette hung in my head. Is this gonna happened with me too? No, I'm far too young to die! Well, I'll not die, I bended over. Wait, I'm gonna go to the place where are four friends are? What should I tell to them? Shall I show to them real me?

All those thoughts were running in my head so I didn't notice that my legs were caught by Kim (who can doubt in this) and Rose… Well, that was unexpected. It was my last thought before we disappeared in the flash of light and landed on the grass. Of course I was under them. Ugh!

Then we all rose our heads and saw Marinette, Alya and Nino. Adrien was sitting behind them with the goofiest smile in the world. Well, it seems that my help at the prom is no longer needed.

Then I took a closer look to them. And I zoned out from real world.

**_'? (Ladybug/Chat Noir (could be hid)), level 1'_** that were inscriptions above the heads of Marinette and Adrien.

_**'Alya Cesaire, level 1'.**_

_**'Nino Lahiffe, level 1'.**_

* * *

**Kim's POV.**

* * *

"No signal." We whispered in the silence.

Then Rose said that our _'DJ'_ and _'Blogger'_ are disappeared after our _'everyday Ladybug'_ and her crush who said it about her.

I hadn't got a mood. I always tried to stay positive as same as Marinette but at this moment I can't tell myself to cheer up.

If there were Marinette or Adrien they would cheer us up as they always do it since college and then now in lycee.

Now everybody had the same feeling as same as some years ago in the college when we almost abandoned Marinette and Adrien because of Lila (who still was in our class but now she was always under the supervision) and then we find out the truth. I still didn't know how they forgave us for our actions.

Then we got out from the bus and listened to Mme. Bustier who noticed our dismals. She let us accept the events of this day and said that we allowed to not visiting lycee tomorrow. Nobody said it but we were thankful to her.

When I felt that something touched my shoulder I turned around to jump then to catch Chloe. I notice that on the other leg there was Rose.

Flash of light.

And now we are falling down on the grass. When I rose up my head and took a closer look to our disappeared friends my jaw dropped.

_**'? (Ladybug/Chat Noir (could be hid)), level 1'**_ that were inscriptions above the heads of Marinette and Adrien.

_**'Alya Cesaire, level 1'.**_

_**'Nino Lahiffe, level 1'.**_

Then I looked on us.

_**'Chloe Bourgeois (Queen Bee (could be hid)), level 1'.**_

_**'?, level 1' it was Rose's inscription above her head.**_

_**'?, level 1' and it was mine.**_

What the hell is going on?!

* * *

**Rose's POV.**

* * *

What a wonderful day! What a wonderful sun! What a wonderful trip! That was my cheering words to myself every morning.

I didn't even know how I was wrong today…

When Marinette and Adrien are disappeared on our eyes I handled and hoped that Ladybug and Chat Noir will return them.

When Nino and Alya are disappeared too and then I read that they gone away to help Ladybug and Chat Noir to (OMG) help them get rid from his trap where they were caught I was very upset.

The worst part was that we can't help them. And it was as same as torture.

So when I noticed that Chloe started to fly I held her leg as strong as I could to help her stay on the Earth but it didn't help. Now we were in the air and I noticed that Kim tried to do the same thing as me. And then we disappeared.

To appeared in another place.

Falling was tough. Well, it was tough for Chloe because I and Kim were on the top of her.

We saw Marinette, Nino, Alya and Adrien who was sitting behind them with the goofiest smile. C'mon, did it happen?

Then I looked at the strange inscriptions above them. I'm done. I couldn't handle anymore and zoned out.

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

"Hey guys! Welcome! Guys! Are you hearing me?" I snapped my fingers in front of their faces but it hadn't got any effect even on Chloe.

"Cool, three more zoned out." Alya sniffed.

"More?" Nino raised his eyebrow.

"Just look behind and you will see that Adrien have got a collar full of chemistry from Marinette's company."

"Now I see. But why they zoned out too?"

"I notice that they were staring not on us but on something above our heads… Just wait a minute…" I asked to check my theory. Then I took a closer look to the top of Alya's head and notice the inscription. "They saw that we have got the inscriptions with our nicknames above our heads."

"Well, now I see it too. And you know, girl, wake up sunshine. And then both play with options to hide your hero names. And choose your nicknames."

"Huh?" I looked at her in perplexity.

"She is right. Just wake up bro and choose your nicknames. But please do it fast. We still should listen to you and find out how we will survive there. If you're still in perplexity take a closer look at his nickname and you will understand what is wrong with yours." Nino said. He already finished something that he did few minutes ago. "C'mon babe, we've got a second quest which is similar with the first: how to return the man to virtual reality."

I followed to my friend's advice and looked at Adrien. Only to gasped at the next moment.

They are right. We should do it quickly. I already checked that Tikki is still in my purse so I was calm that I have moral support. I was already ready to ask advice from Tikki how to wake up Adrien but then I felt that on my face is appearing snide smile.

Who told that you can't take revenge to your lover? Well Tikki said it but I knew that she will accept my idea.

Adrien Agreste, hold yourself hard. Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Ladybug is on the path of nicely to us both revenge.

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

"Adrien…" I felt that somebody's hands twisted around my neck. My name was called so soft and with aspiration… "My Kitty…"

Hey! It is sucker Punch! But it is so nicely to listen this from the girl who love you and who you love. Pull yourself together, Adrien!"

"Do you want to talk about some… _delicate questions_?" This tempt voice is so… How could I resist to it?

"All what you want, M'Lady." I already gave up.

"OMG! Marinette, stop play on poor boy's nerves! He is already in half-fainted state from happiness!" I heard feminine voice from her purse. Is it Tikki? "And I already told you that it is not very good to take a revenge against your lover! Although I have to admit that it is really looks very funny."

Stop. Revenge?!

"Tikki, what are you talking about?" I whispered still half in my fantasies where I and Marinette are both alone. In my or her room and there is nobody who can disturb us.

"Tikki! You spoiled such a surprise… I'm sorry, Adrien. I remembered those days when I couldn't talk with you normally because of my crush on you. So I wanted to feel the same feeling which you had got when I was around you. Are you mad at me?" She finished quiet and shyly but she still was hugging me from behind.

"I'm not mad at you." I laughed while I finally backed to reality (or virtual reality? Ugh, complicated!). "I accept that you had reasons to do it. But what about you wanted to talk really?"

"Well…"

"About the cheese!"

"PLAGG!"

"What? It is really important. Where we supposed to find a cheese?"

"Adrien, leave Plagg to me." Tikki made a move as same as if she rolled up sleeves.

"Please." I took out Plagg from my pocket and put him into Marinette's purse and then M'Lady closed her purse. "I'm sorry for the Plagg. He is always glutton. Now M'Lady you can continue. What did you want to tell to me?"

"Well…" I felt her nice warm breath on my neck. "We should choose nicknames and hide our hero's names."

Only at this moment I noticed that she has got the inscription above her head too. But it was contain from question marks except the part where she has Ladybug. I thought that I have got the same situation.

"Well, I already choose one."

"It shouldn't contain any signs of your hero identity!" Marinette warned me.

"Oh, just believe me, you will like it." I called the window of options, hid the name of Chat Noir and then wrote my nickname. It was easy because we had got instructions from our enemy.

"Enter." I pressed the button mentally.

"_**AdrienDC**_? Really? Wait… _DC_… Are you serious?" I saw her very deep blush.

"I told you that you will like it." I smirked in answer.

"Well, Kitty, I've got a surprise to you too. And you will like it." She fast did the same operation as I did few seconds ago. Ladybug disappeared from her inscription. Then question marks are disappeared too to show me…

"M'Lady, are you serious? It is very… nice." I read her nickname and felt that my jaw dropped.

"I told you that you will like it." She smiled but I didn't notice it at first. I still was looking at her nickname and still was admired while I was looking at it:

'**Princess MariA'**.

* * *

_**A/N: Here I'm again! Why I'm here again with author notes? I want to propose to you a little challenge: there is in this chapter are hid three Easter eggs. Find them if you can! I can give you only one hint: one of those Easter eggs is based on another fan fiction about Ladybug and Chat Noir, but another two are based on music.**_

_**Good luck!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

**Chapter 6. Skeletons in the closet. Classes and main question for girls.**

* * *

** Marinette's POV.**

* * *

When we came back to our friends they all were there. It seems that Nino and Alya completed their second quest of returning people successfully.

When we got closer to them all five classmates looked up and choked.

"Really?!" They shouted.

"Even Adrien's nickname looks more NORMALLY then yours, Marinette. And I know it because I know his nickname at Ladyblog." Nino added.

"NINO!"

"Can you whisper to me his nickname? I and Alya said in the same time.

"No, I keep secrets of my bro well."

"I'm sorry that I interrupt you… But does it mean that you are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Kim asked and Rose supported him with shy nod.

It was the question that they didn't want to hear. They remembered the rule that they should keep their identities safe. Now it was especially necessary because Hawk Moth was in this game too.

But now they all were in one same boat. And now they couldn't hide their secrets especially when Chloe had got the same inscription as they had got too (everybody in the Paris that Chloe is Queen Bee so it didn't look strange to see postscript in her inscription).

"Um… Yes, we are." They both rubbed their neck and didn't hear Chloe's whisper "Now it makes sense. Also it explains why Dupain-Cheng started to protect me". Then they exchanged glances.

"I knew that this habit is contagious!" I said.

"Well, I like that your habit to mumble around me is not contagious. Can you imagine me mumbling?" Adrien teased.

"Yes."

"How?" Six pairs of eyes stared at her.

"When you are a Chat Noir and I'm Ladybug and you are trying to confess me in something which is called love."

"Hey! It's a sucker Punch!"

"Guys, can you explain us how to change nicknames?" Rose asked.

"Well…" I again rubbed her neck. "Ugh, what a noisy habit! Well, listen there…"

I explained the process how to do it. Then Adrien with Nino explained how to use their interface. After few minutes they added that Nino, Alya and Chloe can't change their nicknames because they already had got them but Chloe can hide her part of Queen Bee. After some more few minutes Kim and Rose blinked and their nicknames showed above them:

_**'Sprint, level 1'.**_

_**'Pink Kitten, level 1'.**_

And Chloe hid her part of nickname so there left only this information:

'_**Chloe Bourgeois, level 1'.**_

"So… Now we can discuss our strategy." I started my speech. "You could notice that now we are not in the real world, we're in virtual reality. To be precise we're in the game which is based on the MMORPG genre and Middle-age legends and fantasies. Don't ask me why I know a lot details about this because I already read some books in this genre. But in literature this genre is called LitRPG…"

"Don't distract, Marinette." Chloe asked me calmly. "Can you continue our strategy of surviving? All things that we know from those letters that we've get that have got only nine lives. And since we've got a professional gamer we should listen to you."

We all stared at Chloe. It was something impossible: Chloe Bourgeois, the girl who bullied me and all my class (except Adrien) for years and now doing a compliment to me? Judging by the faces of Kim and Rose it wasn't the first time at this day when Chloe said something strange.

"You are right." I cleared my throat to continue my speech. "So, there are my considerations…"

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

I couldn't stop admire my… Holy! And what if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend? My heart would be broken!

Still, no wonder we have been partners for all those years. When Marinette caught my confused look she answered to me without any words, "Of course I would!" So…

I couldn't stop admire my girlfriend. She was truly leader. She sorted all facts that we knew at this moment.

Also she shocked us all when she gave to us detailed analysis of our psycho. After this we understand about each other some new facts. For example we found that Alya is perfect for mage because…

* * *

**Alya's POV.**

* * *

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN THAT I'M RECKLESS A LITTLE?"

"Alya, listen, you are my BFF and I know you better than our classmates…"

"Except me." Adrien added.

"Except Adrien. Well… I think that I know Adrien even better than you. Never mind. I think that you're gonna be a perfect mage because of your abilities when you are Rena Rouge," at this moment I noticed that Chloe Kim and Rose winced but didn't say anything, "plus the fact that you're reckless sometimes if you are diving in the middle of our fight with akuma. Also the power of illusions is the one of the strongest powers and it is similar with the magic that you will receive there. And one more fact," Marinette leaned to my ear and whispered, "is that you will always necessary to us."

"Well, the last part is not really matter." I said deep in thoughts. "Actually, I never liked fighting with villains on the close distant. And it is new knowledge… and some more articles about the magic in Ladyblog…"

"So it's fine. I will describe you later how you should allocate your characteristic points." Marinette stood up and turned to Nino. "Then you Nino…"

* * *

**Nino's POV.**

* * *

"Um… Can you explain to us what does this term mean? Does it mean that I'm gonna be somebody like Transformers or what?" I asked in perplexity. My friends had got the same look.

"Okay… I forgot that there is only one I'm crazy gamer." Marinette sighed. "The term 'tank' means that there is a person who has got very high number of health points and in the fight takes all damage on himself. In other words it is you when you are Carapace but without costume. Do you want to know why you are a tank?" She finished with a smile?

"No." I sighed.

"Of course, no!" Kim laughed. "Do you remember the day when Nino fell asleep in the pause between classes and I wanted to joke on you by hiding your headphones?"

"So it was you!"

"Yes. Oh, how you did protect your headphones… I'm still laughing at it." Kim smirked.

"Well, Kim, it's your turn. I analyzed you for those years… Do you remember the time when you challenged me into the race?"

Judging by Kim's face he remembered. We couldn't help but smiled. It was the scariest day of Kim's life. He lose to Marinette.

But who knew that Marinette's dare would sound like that:

"You will not challenge anybody until we finish lycee."

* * *

**Kim's POV.**

* * *

I couldn't admit that but this dare was the special. Who pulled my tongue to challenge Marinette in race? She beat me and even didn't use handicap. Now it is touting to me. I still do challenges with Alix but it was private and without dares.

It was boring.

"Well Kim, if I'm understood you right, you are the type of… archer ranger?"

I stared at her. My classmates stared at me.

"How did you find it out? Anybody knew it except Max." I looked at her in perplexity.

"Well… I accidentally found that your room is covered with archery targets."

"How?! My room is on the ninth floor!" Then I saw the light. "Wait… The only one reason could be…"

"I flew in front of your window. I'm sorry for this."

"Woah, dude, I thought you are the melee man." Nino whistled.

"Everybody has got their skeletons in the closet." I shrugged. "Isn't it, Mr. Turtle?"

"Touche."

* * *

**Rose's POV.**

* * *

Look at Kim was… cute? Or it was Kim cute when he blushed? O-oh, kitten found a way to heart…

When we were discussing my class in our squad there wasn't any arguments. Everybody knew me well and everybody knew that I'm not a fighter or warrior. I always was support for everybody. So my role was obvious. Support. Mostly healer but I also should use some buffs and different auras and hang them on us to increase some characteristics.

There was only one moment that I didn't understand… I didn't understood the meaning of half of words that used Mari (Oh, her nickname is so cute! I should ask her later about it) when she described me my role. But she said to me that she will explain all things later.

I believe that with our leader (whom Marinette was) we will defeat Virtual Master. Well, maybe it will take some time but we will finish our task.

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

* * *

I was lost in thoughts. When I saw their nicknames I didn't understand them. What do they mean?

_**'AdrienDC'…**_ Well… What this _DC_ could mean? Well, he is not a fan of comics. What could it mean? It was the main question to me so I half-skipped the conversation. I got back only when Marinette called me by my name.

"Chloe? Are you hearing us?"

"What? Sure. I'm here." I nodded in approve for my words.

"Great. Are you ready for your role in our squad?" She asked me with apologetic notes in her voice.

"Do not pull the cat by the tail."

"Hey!" Adrien got indignant.

"Okay. So… I don't think that you will like it…"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Okay. Your role is rogue or assassin. Are you fine?"

"For your information I'm know how those classes are work. And just shut up you all. If I will find that somebody of you spilled about my mask…"

"We will find in our bedroom angry assassin with poison which is poisonous as same as yours mask's nature." Marinette finished.

"Now give me some more time. I need to think about some questions."

They shrugged and returned to conversation. If I was right Marinette described what Adrien is gonna do.

And finally: why _DC_?

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

I wasn't professional in games. But I saw that Marinette tried to balance our team to hide some weak places.

When there were only me and Marinette we would be in danger if we would battle against range warriors and ambushes.

When Alya and Nino appeared we still were in danger against ambushes.

Now we are growing in the full battle squad. Nino as protector (I still can't use gamers terms but I'm learning it), me and Marinette as damage dealers (but she also said that she is want to be semi-paladin. From her explanation I understood that initially paladin is a tank). Alya as magic dealer, Rose as support, Kim as the ranger and Chloe as invisible assassin. With those decisions I found that Marinette closed possibilities to: be caught unaware (thanks to Chloe and Kim); fell down on ground in the middle of the battle from tiredness (thanks to Rose); be cut very fast (thanks to Nino).

Only now I understood how it was hard to plan all of it, figure out problems, to coordinate our order and built a strategy which is gave us possibility to fight with mobs and maybe with some angry _NPC_ (from M'Lady's explanation we understood that it is AI who is behave as similar as real people but it is only program code).

She took a huge responsibility on her shoulders. And I can't accept the fact that she is doing it alone.

But then I remembered something important all my other thoughts disappeared.

"M'Lady, we forgot to tell our team one little detail."

She looked at me, but then nodded. With this nod she told me that they should know this.

"Guys. We forgot to tell you that we're not alone there. Hawk Moth is there too and he is not alone. He is here with his wife."

* * *

**Rose's POV (Before Adrien told about Hawk Moth).**

* * *

I suddenly heard that Chloe is muttering something about Marinette's and Adrien's nicknames. Then I understood what she was muttering.

Well, really. Why he used DC? And why she used Princess and not Marinette but MariA with capital letter A?

* * *

_**A/N: Well, when they will find out the answer on this question? And do you know why Marinette and Adrien chose those nicknames? **_

_**Write your suggestions and check your suggestions. **_

_**See you soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own J. R. R. Tolkien book "Hobbit: There and back again." I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

**Chapter 7. Real world. Alya's nightmare. Detailed study.**

* * *

_In the real world, TV studio, next day after appearing of Virtual Master, 8:00._

* * *

"Good morning Paris! Here I'm , Nadja Chamack morning news release.

The new villain appeared in Paris yesterday. We hadn't seen him yet but he is kidnapped eight people already. Mostly it is students from Des Francs-Bourgeois lycee: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, Chloe Bourgeois, Le Chien Kim, Rose Lavillant. The last kidnapped person was world-famous designer Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug and Chat Noir still didn't appeared and people are worrying that they were caught in villain's trap. Police still tries to find the akuma victim. I will remind to you: new villain's name is _Virtual Master_, he is a student whose practice was in the scientific center of Ada Lovelace. He eloped from his hostel after the professor Grittern started worry about his absence. Police is looking for this man but they still can't find them. We will tell you all events which will happen in this sphere. Now we're going for other news. Yesterday in the…"

"I'm worrying about Marinette, honey." Sabine said to Tom.

It was a knife into the heart when they heard that Marinette disappeared. Celine Bustier personally told with them and from Marinette's teacher they understood that there was six more missing from her class. Today they saw that there wasn't others missing (except Mr. Agreste).

"If I remember right our conversation with professors Grittern and Stright they said that this guy was crazy with games. Maybe if he is so crazy about it maybe they are in the game? If I am right Marinette can help to them all survive in this world." Tom said with his bearhug.

"I guess you are right. If she wasn't so much fan of designing and she wasn't in love with Adrien her room would be probably looks like a gamer heaven." Sabine agreed.

"Let's hope that they will do it and they will come back."

* * *

**Alya's POV.**

* * *

Behind those distresses I didn't notice some interesting events.

The first: Chloe was acting unnormally normally. WITH EVERYBODY! Even with Marinette she was talking without her habitual arrogance.

The second: our classmates was quickly recovered after the shocking news that four their classmates are superheroes. Very fast. Even I and Nino couldn't accept this fact at first. Maybe they were too stressed about it? I don't know.

But the third… It was killing me into the heart.

MY GIRL WAS ACTING WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE AS IF SHE WAS HIS GIRLFRIENND! AND SHE FLIRTED WITH HIM ALREADY! WHERE IS MY…

Oh no.

No.

Nonononononononono…

* * *

**Marinette's POV.**

* * *

Our squad calmly received the news that Hawk Moth was there too. They were surprised when Adrien said that Hawk Moth is there with his wife.

"Really? This guy is married?" Nino raised his eyebrow.

"I'd like to see what her wife would like to be." Alya said.

I only shrugged.

It was curious to us. We never heard before that Hawk Moth has got a wife. Maybe it is Mayura? But they acted sometimes… Well… not like a married couple. But who it could be?

My thoughts were interrupted by Alya's VERY LOUD GROAN. Meanwhile I was sitting on Adrien's hip and I was relaxing and learnt something interesting about my skills and abilities (Adrien was doing the same thing he also was hugging me):

_**"Princess MariA, level 1. Race: Hero (for each two levels your character receive bonus for his characteristics from the first level (+1 for Strength, Agility and Vitality; +2 for Intelligence and Wisdom, counting from first level).**_

_**Health points: 100 (70 initially, +0 from equipment, + 30 from characteristics, +0 from achievements, +0 from race's bonus).**_

_**Mana points: 55 (10 initially, +0 from equipment, + 45 from characteristics, +0 from achievements, +0 from race's bonus).**_

_**Characteristics:**_

_**Strength: 3 (1 initially, +1 from equipment, +1 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Agility: 3 (1 initially, +1 from equipment, +1 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Vitality: 3 (1 initially, +1 from equipment, +1 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Intelligence: 9 (1 initially, +6 from equipment, +2 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Wisdom: 9 (1 initially, +6 from equipment, +2 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Equipment:**_

_**Ladybug's earrings (scalable artifact). Description: the great artifact which is showing that the holder of this Miraculous have got clear soul. +5 for intelligence and +5 to wisdom for every 3 levels, counting from the first level. Also it gives to the owner ability to transform into Ladybug.**_

_**Handmade clothes. Description: Those clothes were made with love of their master.**_

_**Lucky charm bracelet (scalable artifact). Description: the gift which was made from heart with love. + 1 for each characteristic for every 3 levels, counting from the first.**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Ladybug's transform: give to the holder of the miraculous ability to transform into his superhero form. Some new abilities could appear after transforming. Recharge: one hour or feeding your kwami.**_

_**Skills: -**_

_**Achievements: - "**_

Interesting… Have I and Adrien similar situation with stats?

"Now we come back to Alya…" I sighed thoughtfully. "What happened, Alya?" Now I was asking aloud.

"I hadn't got my phone with me! I even can't take a picture of you both and share it to the world."

"Luckily." We whispered with Adrien at the same time.

"How should I survive for those two years without my phone?!"

"As same as you did it before you started your Ladyblog." I answered.

"And don't worry, babe. I took the photos already." Nino said.

"HOW?" We were surprised.

"Have you ever heard about screenshots?"

"You are already learnt how to work with interface, Nino?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

* * *

**Adrien's POV.**

* * *

Alya looked very upset until Nino didn't told us about screenshots. And it was a huge mistake from his side to say it aloud while Alya was near.

Next ten minutes I and Marinette suffered from Alya's paparazzi instinct. Yes, Marinette was sitting on my hip. Yes, we looked like a couple. But why she asked Mari to flirt with me? She thought that it's gonna be funny or what? Thank you, Alya, I zoned out several times already before.

Before Nino said about screenshots we all were studying our abilities and characteristics. Mine character menu showed me this picture:

_**"AdrienDC, level 1. Race: Hero (for each two levels your character receive bonus for his characteristics from the first level (+1 for Strength, Agility and Vitality; +2 for Intelligence and Wisdom, counting from first level).**_

_**Health points: 100 (70 initially, +0 from equipment, + 30 from characteristics, +0 from achievements, +0 from race's bonus).**_

_**Mana points: 25 (10 initially, +0 from equipment, + 15 from characteristics, +0 from achievements, +0 from race's bonus).**_

_**Characteristics:**_

_**Strength: 8 (1 initially, +6 from equipment, +1 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Agility: 8 (1 initially, +6 from equipment, +1 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Vitality: 3 (1 initially, +1 from equipment, +1 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Intelligence: 4 (1 initially, +1 from equipment, +2 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Wisdom: 4 (1 initially, +1 from equipment, +2 from race's bonus, +0 from achievements).**_

_**Equipment:**_

_**Chat Noir's Ring (scalable artifact). Description: the great artifact which is showing that the holder of this Miraculous have got clear soul. +5 to strength and +5 to agility for every 3 levels, counting from 1 level. Also it gives ability to holder to transform into Chat Noir.**_

_**Designer's clothes. Description: well-made clothes which are look cool.**_

_**Lucky charm bracelet (scalable artifact). Description: the gift which shows that the holder have got a place in the heart of sender of this gift. +1 for all characteristics for every 3 levels, counting from level 1.**_

_**Abilities: Chat Noir's transformation: give to the holder of the miraculous ability to transform into his superhero form. Some new abilities could appear after transforming. Recharge: one hour or feeding your kwami.**_

_**Skills: -.**_

_**Achievements: -."**_

So, now we are listening each other about their statistics and then we will go in the way. How it was said in one famous book:

_"Roads go ever ever on,_  
_Over rock and under tree,_  
_By caves where never sun has shone,_  
_By streams that never find the sea…"*_

* * *

_**A/N: * - J. R. R. Tolkien, "Hobbit: There and back again."**_

_**A/N #2: If somebody don't know what does those terms are mean there is some description:**_

_**Stats = Characteristics. **_

_**Vitality: For each 1 point in this stat character receives 10 more heath points. Also gives to the person more points of peppiness. **_

_**Agility: increase the chance to do critical hit and also increase the chance of dodging from the hit. Archers also receives the bonus of precision.**_

_**Strength: Increase the power of the hits. Give the possibility to carry more weight in the backpack (favorite stat of players-hamsters).**_

**_Intelligence: Increase the mana_**_** amount. **_

_**Wisdom: Increase the power of spells. Also increase the mana regeneration. **_


End file.
